Akame Ga Magic
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A/U. An epilogue of sorts to Harry Potter and the Imperial Arms, set two years later.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This one-shot is an epilogue of sorts to my other story: Harry Potter and the Imperial Arms so i recommend you read that first.**

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he opened a letter that had been addressed to him from his guardians back in the muggle world. From the sound of it things seemed to be running smoothly. General Esdeath was off doing what she did best. Apparently there was some kind of trouble to the East and she had been sent to take care of business. No doubt she was going to relish every minute of the impending slaughter.

Aside from that little issue relations between the magical and mundane world were starting to come along quite nicely. The magical world was still very secluded from the rest of society as it had been worked out between Minister Bones and Najenda that fully exposing the wizarding society could cause a panic amongst the mundane population. However that did not stop the process of slowly incorporating some aspects and practices of magic into the lives of mundanes.

The most notable of these incorporations involved magical medical treatment. It ranged from potions disguised as ointments which instantly cured pimples, boils, warts, and whatnot. But those were just some minor advances to the medical field. Some of the more advanced and progressive medicines consisted of cures for diseases.

People with Alzheimer's found that they were able to remember things much more clearly than before when they went for treatment, and people with seemingly un-curable conditions found themselves living past their expectancy.

But that wasn't the only thing to come about from the overthrow of the old Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts' Professor of Muggle Studies, Professor Lupin, was working a second job within the Ministry to help improve upon werewolf relations with humans. Seeing as when Fudge was Minister anyone who was not considered fully human faced heavy discrimination from the rest of magical society. But from what Harry knew of Lupin and judging by his encouraging teaching methods, Harry was confident the man could make a difference.

Even Harry's school life had taken a positive spin since the Voldemort fiasco. While the Daily Prophet article had been very vague in how the Dark Lord had actually met his end most of the school seemed to think he had a hand to play in it. But Harry didn't need or want the attention in his life and kept quiet about what happened that night in his second year amongst the numerous questions that students hounded him about, and they had been numerous. The students seemed to get the hint that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon and when Harry's third year rolled around he found it surprisingly normal compared to his previous two.

It was almost hard to actually believe he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Hi Harry," the voice of Neville Longbottom said to him as he grabbed a seat next to Harry at their house table.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted back. "What took you so long?"

Neville shrugged as he sat down. "I was just doing a warm up exercise before I came fro breakfast." It made sense enough. Both boys had hit a growth spurt over the previous summer so much so that Harry had to look up when talking to the other boy, and Harry found that Neville had dropped quite a lot of his baby fat and exercising would be a good way to ensure his body did not go soft.

They did have Esdeath as a professor during their second year. It looks like the blue haired sadist managed to inspire Neville to stay in shape.

In fact the only person who seemed to changed the most after the whole Ministry situation was the Slytherin Draco Malfoy. If Harry had to be honest he hated the blonde during their first year. The other boys ego and arrogance had been infuriating to say the least, but after his detention with Esdeath second year and the loss of his father, Malfoy had become… well not a friend more like an acquaintance of sorts.

"Are we still on to meet in the library after dinner?" Neville asked him.

"I'm still good," Harry replied. "I know Hermione is a definite yes along with Daphne and Tracy, but Ernie and Pavarti might not show."

"I see you got a letter from home," Neville said indicating the slip of paper Harry now held in his hands.

"Yeah. I have a feeling of what this is." Harry had gotten another letter about a month after he started his new school semester letting him know that Akame and Tatsumi had had a child together. A little girl they named Midori.

Seeing as she had been born after he started at Hogwarts again it was safe to assume it was a picture. Probably to build up his excitement at meeting her during the upcoming winter break. Needless to say he now had another reason for looking forward to the break apart from not having to constantly work on homework and some much needed additional sleep.

* * *

The wind whipped violently as a man fell to the ground dead. Multiple icicles piercing his body staining the icy tip red with his blood. He had died before he even had the chance to raise his gun and fire a shot.

"Shit it's her!" another mercenary yelled to a few more of his comrades. Raising his gun to shoot her Esdeath inwardly smirked. He was going to find it quite hard to shoot without a hand. Drawing her rapier she rushed the leader and with a downwards stroke severed his hand from the rest of his arm.

She had done it so fast that the man still continued to hold his arm as if he was about to fire. His brain had yet to process its recent loss of an appendage despite the large amount of blood that was flowing from the recently formed stump.

 _Funny he should be feeling it right about-,_ "ARRGGGHH!" the man screamed as he dropped to his knees clutching his stump in a vain attempt to stop his rapid bleeding. With the leader currently incapacitated Esdeath turned her attention on the three remaining members of the mercenary group.

"S-shoot her!" the second-in-command ordered the two others. Raising their guns a barrage of bullets came flying her way. Deciding to humor them she waited until the last second to raise her arm and construct a barrier of ice to stop the incoming hail of bullets.

Esdeath spread her arms apart and the barrier divided allowing her to charge at her foes. The first went down with his entrails spilling out on the ground. She found it funny how he dropped his gun to try and shove his guts back inside if himself. People trying to stop their inevitable death could be so annoying, but in this man's case she truly did find it funny with his cries of denial and whatnot.

"Oh fuck…" another said upon seeing their comrade fall down dead desperately holding onto his innards. She flicked her wrist up and a large icicle sprang up from the ground impaling the man between his legs and continuing until it burst through the top of his skull.

She set her sights on the last remaining soldier. "Now how shall I kill you?" Esdeath asked the terrified man.

Whatever she was going to do she would never get the chance to as the man brought his own gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Esdeath stared down with contempt at the man's now lifeless body. "Never mind. Someone as weak as you doesn't deserve to have your blood upon my blade."

"Ghaa!" she looked back to the leader of the group of men. It would appear he hadn't yet died from blood loss. She smiled. She might get some information out of him.

Walking back to where the man was groveling in the dirt, Esdeath brought her high heel down on his one remaining hand. "Agh!" he screamed as she felt the force she applied break the bone in his hand.

"It would appear you still have some fight left in you," she said looking down upon the broken soldier. "I can't guarantee it will be like that for long, but until then why not start by telling me why you and your men were out here?"

"W-we were hired by t-the mayor of the town over to come and p-protect," the man stammered. Esdeath dug her heel deeper into the man's hand. "Agggh!"

"The mayor?" she repeated. "The one who died a week ago?" she shook her head in a mocking fashion. "You're fate is already decided. No need to make your suffering worse."

Tears welled in the corner of the man's eyes. Weather from pain or humiliation she did not know or really care for that matter. "A-alright! We were waiting for the next trade caravan!"

"To rob I presume?" Esdeath inferred. The man nodded his head. "And who hired you to do so?"

"Nobody."

"So you're acting of your own accord?" Esdeath asked. "You expect me to believe the people who have been attacking people along this road for over a month were doing so without the lead of someone with experience?"

"There were a lot of us," the man confessed. "We just manned the entire stretch of road. It was just us!"

"Hm," Esdeath thought that over. "A pity. I actually believe you." She thrust her rapier into the man's skull killing him. "I was hoping for more. It's not often I get out to do this."

Truth be told she was hoping that these thugs might have had a connection to the late Prime Minister's son, Syura and his group Wild Hunt. While her Jaegers were beloved by the people Syura's group served as a secret police force that instilled fear by means of their brutal tactics often raping anyone that they encountered. It was through Wild Hunt's actions that really opened up her Jaegers eyes to the true corruption that plagued their nation and served as their stepping stone to form an alliance with Night Raid.

Syura and his group were still unaccounted for and Esdeath had really been hoping that these bandits might have some connection to Wild Hunt. But she knew the look in that last man's eyes before she killed him. It was the look of someone who accepted their fate and saw no point in lying. But still she had gotten to slaughter these one's at least, a little too quick for her taste, but what's done is done. Perhaps she treat herself to some ice cream upon her return.

* * *

"Well how about-?"

"I'm busy with Hogwarts business."

"Then what about-?"

"I have a meeting about repealing more anti-human laws."

"Do you think maybe-?"

"I don't know Sirius," Remus told his lifelong friend. "There's a lot to be done fixing all that was done under Fudge."

"That was two years ago Moony," Sirius pointed out. Honestly he had invited his friend over to his house to catch up maybe figure out a day when the both of them could go and actually hang out, only for Remus to show up and tell him he was too busy to actually do anything.

"It might have been two years but you can't actually expect everything to just be alright," Remus truthfully said.

"No but I can expect you to take some time off every now and again to relax with your best friend," Sirius countered.

"I do relax."

"You should tell that to all the gray hairs your starting to get," Sirius snarked. "Honestly you look like an old man."

"I will admit my jobs can be stressful at times, but I have a chance to make things right," Remus defended. "After being imprisoned for over a decade I thought that you would like to have a hand changing the legal system."

"And sit around all day signing papers?" Sirius asked aghast. "It's like you don't even know me. Besides I leave that to Minister Bones."

"Yes the reforms she passed have benefitted a great many," Remus agreed. "Tonks looks up to her a great deal."

Oh so Remus was mentioning his cousin now? They had been spending quite a bit of time together recently. Sirius inwardly smirked. Weather he knew it or not Remus had just given Sirius new teasing material.

"Moony you dog," Sirius said wearing a shit eating grin. "I had no idea."

"No idea about what?" Remus asked.

"You and Tonks," Sirius specified. "I mean she is a bit young for you, but then again I seem to recall her having a thing for older men. I just never imagined you would have had the balls to actually man up and ask her out."

Now came the part where Moony would flush brighter than a flame and start stuttering like a nervous schoolgirl. "Well life is too short to spend it alone," Remus calmly said.

"What?" Sirius asked genially confused.

"Tonks said it once to me," Remus said. "She seemed adamant that I memorize it to heart. And I promised her I would."

What was going on? Had Sirius somehow stumbled into some sort of alternate reality? Moony should be more flushed than a toilet right now, not calm! Reality seemed to come rushing towards Sirius. "Wait don't tell me you… Tonks… you and Tonks…"

"I should be leaving now Padfoot," Remus said as he got up to leave. "Tonks is expecting me back soon."

What?!

* * *

"I don't see why it has to be me," Kurome complained as she sat down in her sister and Tatsumi's home.

"Because everyone else is either busy or out right now," Akame pointed out to her younger sister.

"Well Wave-,"

"Won't be back until later tonight," Akame bluntly said.

"Well her godmother-,"

"Recovering from a hangover."

Kurome was not too pleased.

"Besides, don't you want to spend time with your niece?" Tatsumi asked.

Kurome pouted. "It won't like me."

" _She_ has a name," Tatsumi corrected. "Besides she's asleep right now and probably will be for the rest of the night until we get back."

"It'll be alright," Akame said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "And we have plenty of food in the pantry."

"You probably shouldn't have told her that," Tatsumi deadpanned as Kurome's demeanor suddenly changed at the mention of food. As sis and Tatsumi bid their farewell Kurome turned her attention to their kitchen and began her search through their pantry.

 _Where are they?_ Kurome wondered as she searched though the food they had stored in their cupboards. _C'mon I know sis has them somewhere._ Then she spotted them. A bag of cookies. Her mouth watered as she greedily grabbed the bag and began to devour the sweets.

These were not the sweets that were laced with drugs like she had devoured like there was no tomorrow. With the new treatment being introduced after Minister Bones took over Akame had wasted no time in making sure Kurome got treatment for her addiction to the drugs she had been so dependant on. Even though she was now free of the drugs harmful effects that didn't mean that she would cut down on her snacking of cookies. She still had a killer sweet tooth after all.

After she had finished inhaling her bag of cookies Kurome figured she might as well go and check on the baby. That was what she had been reduced to apparently. Leone would have been a much better choice for this, she was chosen to be godmother after all. Kurome remembered when the blonde had been picked for the title, she had gotten drunk to celebrate, picked up both Tatsumi and Akame and kissed the both of them before passing out.

Walking to the room where the nursery was Kurome glanced down into the crib where It slept. Her black eyes gazed upon the sleeping form of a small form with black hair snuggled into It's blanket. Still sleeping it looked like, well might as well go back and see what else they have to eat. "Stay," Kurome commanded the sleeping form.

"Hu."

A sound from the crib caused her to stop in the threshold. Cautiously she walked back and glanced back down into the crib. A pair of green eyes met with Kurome's black one's. It was awake.

It wiggled its arms free of its blanket and seemed to reach towards her. Kurome felt her heat start to beat faster and the blood to run to her face. "S-stop staring at me like that!"

Yet the infant kept reaching out towards her. It was stupid she knew. It was just a baby she shouldn't be feeling… whatever it was she feeling.

"Ka," the baby cooed.

Whatever façade Kurome had been trying to put on shattered as she picked up the baby from the crib and hugged it close to herself. Damn it she couldn't help it!

"So how do you think Kurome's doing?" Wave asked Tatsumi and Aakme as they made their way to the latter's home in the city.

"She seemed a bit hesitant," Tatsumi had to admit.

"She's fine," Akame said.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." Both Tatsumi and Wave sweat dropped at that. Coming upon their home Tatsumi opened the door so they may enter.

"We're back!" Tatsumi called spotting Kurome in the living room holding Midori in a very loving manner while Wave and Akame went into the kitchen to assess the damage Kurome might have done looking for sweets. Looks like Akame was right. "Hey Kurome. I see you bonded with Midori."

He received a nod from the black haired girl. "Wave's here with us if you want to go talk with him I'll take Midori off your hands and-,"

 _Chomp!_

Tatsumi withdrew his outstretched hand. "Did you just try to bite my hand?"

Kurome held Midori closer to herself. "Mine."

 _We've created a monster,_ Tatsumi thought. "Hey Akame," Tatsumi called into the kitchen. "Can you please come and talk to your sister?"

Deciding to leave the two sisters to it, Tatsumi went to go join Wave in the kitchen to wait. "So I take it she bonded a little too well huh?"

"She tried to bite me so yeah."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wave wondered. "I mean it's been like ten minutes." Shortly after he had said that the two sisters walked into the kitchen, Akame holding onto her daughter and Kurome looking surprisingly okay with that much to Tatsumi's shock.

"So you resoled it?" Wave asked.

"Yup," Kurome answered. "Sis and I came to an understanding."

"Well that's good to hear," Tatsumi said now relieved that no one would be getting bit anytime soon.

"Are you ready Wave?" Kurome asked. "I want to buy more sweets."

"Yeah. Thanks for having me over you two," Wave thanked the two.

As Wave and Kurome left the house to the nearest candy shop Wave made small talk. "I'm glad you bonded with their kid. I mean you looked like you didn't want to give her up."

"Well me and sis came to an understanding about that," Kurome told him.

"Yeah?" Wave asked. "What's that?"

"That we'll just have to have one of our own."

If Wave had been drinking, needless to say he would have spit it out.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is more of a one-shot than anything else and serves as a epilogue of sorts to Harry Potter and the Imperial Arms. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
